Scott Summers
Scott Summers or Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men. Biography Early Missions Charles Xavier save Summers from a lynch mob, and recruited him with Jean Gray to start the X-Men and be taught at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Gray brought the new recruits Henry McCoy, Ororo Munroe, and Piotr Rasputin to Summers and he gave the codenames Beast, Storm, and Colossus. Xavier introduced himself to the three and sent them into New York after teenage Bobby Drake. As they arrived a Sentinel army attacked, and after Munroe fell unconscious creating lightning, Summers had the last Sentinel pick him up in the air. He then blasted it to the ground with his eye beams. Back at the Xavier Institute, Summers and Xavier called a meeting as Xavier had detected James Howlett in the area on a Weapon X convoy. As the Weapon X agents were dealt with, Howlett chased John Wraith and tried to kill him before Gray stopped him. When Drake told them President George Bush's daughter had been kidnapped, Summers tracked them to Croatia and led the team there. Summers got the girl in his car and drove off, but Pietro Lensherr took the keys and taunted Summers on the windshield. Summers blasted him, and Howlett took the girl. Drake and Summers were pinned down, and Summers took a shot to the kevlar. Erik Lensherr stopped the attack and let the X-Men leave. Summers called McCoy's mom when he underwent surgery, but she refused to pick up. He then saw Howlett and Gray kissing in the garden, and complained to Xavier about why they were helping those who hated them. Summers took the Blackbird to the Savage Land and joined Lensherr's Brotherhood of Mutants. He helped a bombing raid on London's Parliament and M16 Building flying the Blackbird, and talked with Lensherr. Lensherr told him that it was for the greater good, and to call him father in Pietro's presence. Sentinels attacked and Lensherr reprogrammed them and sent them to Washington D.C.. Summers returned to the X-Men and took the Blackbird with Pietro following. He arrived in time to see Xavier try and kill Lensherr. Summers tried to recruit Pietro and Wanda Lensherr to join them as they were attacking a military convoy for their fathers body. After Pietro found it was not there, they left, Wanda kissing Summers. Summers went with Howlett, Munroe, McCoy, and Gray to a mall on a day-off, and there Howlett went to bother Peter Parker as he realized Peter was Spider-Man. After Liz Allen recognized the X-Men as Mutants, Summers explained his powers and what being a Mutant feels like to Gwen Stacy. Weapon X Summers went with Rasputin and Munroe to Japan to speak about Mutant rights, and their acceptance stunned the three. Howlett accompanied Summers to Russia where they dealt with Russian mobsters that had it out for Rasputin's family. Summers tried to convince Howlett not to be as violent, but still offered his support when Howlett was to depart to search for Weapon X. As it turns out, Weapon X came for the X-Men, and Summers was taken with the rest of the team to Weapon X, Kurt Wagner defeating Summers. In a cell with Gray and Wagner, Summers saw McCoy get return to the cells mutated and colored blue. Summers, Gray, Wagner, and Munroe were sent to India to stop a genetic experiment that Nick Fury had failed to stop, and they saw that it was a mutated mass of barely-alive flesh. Summers was reluctant to kill it, but was forced to as he was fired upon. He came upon Gray being ordered to kill Atul Pandya, and Wraith made Gray choose between him and Pandya, and she killed Pandya. The X-Men were freed by the Brotherhood of Mutants who arrived to break out a captured Howlett. In the fight, Gray stopped the murder of Weapon X's staff, and Fury arrived and killed Wraith, and allowed the Mutants to go their separate ways. World Tour Summers participated in leadership exercises with area kids, and joined the rest of the X-Men as they went to London for Xavier's book tour. At night, McCoy and Summers searched for an opportunity to do food, and ended up reforming a group of muggers that attacked them, winning Xavier's competition as they avoided violence. When the other X-Men went to Muir Island to dal with David Xavier, Gray and Summers went to Russia to track Rasputin, who had vanished. They found him in St. Petersburg, but Rasputin wanted nothing to do with them, saying that Xavier's beliefs of nonviolence were crazy. Summers and Gray tried to convince him to help a sunken Russian submarine, but Rasputin told them the Ultimates would handle that. When they could not come, Rasputin ended up saving the submarine and rejoined Gray and Summers on a plane to Berlin where the X-Men were fighting David. The plane they were on was destroyed, but David saved the three Mutants to torture them. Summers fried David with eye beams, and was knocked out. Afterwards, the X-Men had to fight the Acolytes in New Zealand, and returning home, Summers and Gray observed a severely injured Drake. Hellfire and Brimstone Gray and Summers started dating, and Summers went on a mission to San Fransisco with Munroe. He flew the Blackbird, and on the return flight he flew it upside down right over Gray's car as she was driving Kitty Pryde and Theresa Pryde to Xavier's school. A group of United States soldiers vanished in the Savage Land, and as Summers was looking at the topography to prepare for a mission, Kitty phased through the wall and asked him about the codename Shadowcat. Howlett walked in, drunk, and starting taunting that Gray would date him next, and Summers punched him in the jaw. The two dueled until Summers used an optic blast, and Howlett jumped at him with his claws. Xavier froze Howlett and placed both of them in slow time. Summers and Howlett were sent on the Savage Land mission together, and Summers telepathically communicated with Gray on the way, who was having visions of the Phoenix Force. Landing in the Savage Land, they saw Kitty had stowed away, and Summers sent her back to the Blackbird. Pressing deep underground in the Savage Land, they encountered a group of mechanically reanimated corpses and the Savage Land supercomputer who explained that it was making its own posthuman race. Kitty returned and accidentally destroyed the computer. Abilities and Traits A powerful leader, Summers is also a control freak and demands orderly protocol in battle. He has feelings for Gray, but cannot express them. Summers cannot concentrate in classes, but his leadership is unparalleled. He has uncontrollable red lasers coming from his eyes, stopped only by his ruby glasses. With them on, he can also focus the energy out. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5'' (Mentioned Only)